


A conspiracy theory

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [65]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cleaning, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Felicity talks to herself and her boys find it cute.





	A conspiracy theory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after Oliver's imprisonment. He has been out of prison for 303 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was in the kitchen and she tried to flip an omelette. Her hair was such a mess and the kitchen looked like a bomb had gone off there. Felicity bit her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what she was supposed to do next. Oliver and William always made it look so easy but she was couldn’t help but think she was a total disaster in kitchen. Why was it so hard to cook something eatable?

This was the third omelette she was trying to make today and she had a feeling she was going to nail it this time. She cheered for herself out loud: “Come on, Smoak. You can do it.”

Felicity flipped the omelette one more time and it landed perfectly on the pan. First, she sighed with relief and then she almost started jumping up and down with excitement - at least she wasn’t dropping it on the floor this time so she was making progress. Felicity smirked at herself smugly and said: “You go girl.”

Then she placed the omelette on the plate and grabbed a fork. She sniffed the smell of her masterpiece and took a bite. She chewed a mouthful of the omelette for a while but finally she had to spit it out. She cursed: “Oh frack. This is just stupid.”

She opened a trash can and threw the omelette away. She wrinkled her nose and mumbled to herself: “I’m sure this is just a conspiracy theory. There must be a trick behind all this. They just don’t like to share it with me. It’s criminal how easy it is to Oliver and William.”

Felicity heard a chuckle behind her back and she spun around. Oliver and William both were standing at the doorstep and leaning on the door frame. William smirked at her knowingly and Oliver tried to keep himself from smiling. Felicity narrowed her eyes at them and said with confusion: “You weren’t supposed to be home yet.”

“We’re going to have a family dinner, remember?” William asked and clapped his hands together enthusiastically before continuing: “I hope uncle Roy will tell more about his crazy adventures.”

“And I hope he won’t,” Oliver murmured. 

William raised an eyebrow in question and Oliver teased him good-naturedly: “Your uncle Roy is a bad influence and you’re already taking after him.”

William rolled his eyes at his dad and stepped to the kitchen. He looked around and frowned a bit. He said coyly: “Well, it’s going to take some time to clean up this mess.”

Felicity looked around the kitchen and it was like she was seeing the kitchen for the first time. There were dirty dishes everywhere and a huge mountain of eggshells was on the counter. Felicity’s eyes grew wider and she blushed a bit. Now it was certain – she was a total disaster in kitchen. 

She smiled sheepishly because she knew how much Oliver hated mess. Oliver rolled his eyes at her but she could also see amusement in his eyes. She said innocently: “Oops!”

A chuckle rumbled from Oliver’s chest and he said: “Oops, indeed.”

William gestured towards the counters and sink and complained to his dad: “If I had been this messy, you would have grounded me for a month.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. I’m allowed to do that because I love you and you’re my son,” Oliver said while he laughed and walked past William to the sink. On his way, he ruffled William’s hair.

Felicity smiled at their antics but soon she turned her attention to the mess in front of her. She let out a deep sigh and asked: “How much time do we have before Roy, John, Lyla and JJ are going to be here?”

“Not enough,” Oliver answered teasingly as he cleaned up the sink. Felicity smacked Oliver’s bicep gently.

William going around the kitchen and he was collecting the dishes. He was already holding a tower of dirty bowls in his hands as he asked playfully: “Why were you secretly practicing, Felicity? Are you planning on taking part in the MasterChef?”

“Oh frack. And here I thought my secret would be safe,” Felicity answered and winked her eye at William who laughed at her as he put the dishes into the dish washer.

“I already feel bad for the judges who have to taste everything,” Oliver mumbled and Felicity gasped in mock outrage.

She reached towards her husband and pinched Oliver’s forearm. Oliver exclaimed melodramatically: “Ow. What was that for?”

Felicity gave him a wide grin and folded her arms across her chest. She stated: “For saying those mean things and telling the truth.”

“You deserved it, dad,” William said and gave his dad a pointed look. 

“That’s my boy,” she said stroked William’s cheek with her fingertips.

Oliver raised an eyebrow in question and asked: “Since when you two have teamed up against me?”

Felicity and William turned to look at each other and after a while they said in unison: “Since always.”

“Well, that’s not fair. I think there is a conspiracy theory there,” Oliver complained while the corners of his mouth kept twitching. 

Felicity stuck her tongue out and Oliver was about to say something more but he was interrupted by William who reasoned out loud: “I think you don’t preheat the pan enough.”

“Really? No, it has to be something more complicated,” Felicity complained and frowned. Then she shrugged her shoulders and continued: “Well, it doesn’t matter. Luckily, I don’t have to worry about making an omelette because I have you two.” 

William smiled at her sweetly and Felicity could feel her heart swelling with love for her sweet boy. Oliver leaned on the counter and his eyes told what Felicity was feeling – pure joy. They were lucky to be together after everything and it still amazed Felicity how they had managed to grow stronger after Oliver’s imprisonment. They were stronger as a family but also as individuals. Of course, reconnecting hadn’t been easy and Felicity assumed that there were still going to be problems. 

William looked at Felicity and Oliver suspiciously and asked: “Why are you looking so goofy?”

“We look goofy because we love you,” Felicity answered sweetly and William blushed deeply. He rubbed his fingers together like Oliver did when he was nervous.

“I love you too,” William mumbled after a while as he looked down at his shoes. The blush on his cheeks deepened after his confession.

First, Felicity gave William a loving smile and then she took a peek of Oliver whose face had lightened up and he looked like a kid at Christmas. Felicity knew how insecure Oliver felt from time to time. He was scared of losing everyone around him and he didn’t see himself as a good father and husband. It broke Felicity’s heart when she thought about how difficult it was for Oliver to trust himself. 

Suddenly, Oliver took a step towards his wife and son and pulled them into his arms. He murmured softly: “I love you both. More than anything.”

“Despite my crazy moments when I talk to myself?” Felicity asked teasingly.

“I especially love your crazy moments. Finding you talk to yourself was the best part of my day,” Oliver reassured her and kissed her tenderly.

“Yuck,” William complained and wriggled out of his father’s embrace. He huffed: “You guys are just too much. You are going to pay my therapy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Raisa tells a few stories about Oliver.


End file.
